


Let's try to bake a cake (oh, that's exciting!)

by teaatyazs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ABBA, Bad Puns, Baking, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, One Shot, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, TARDIS - Freeform, That Kiss, afterwards the kitchen is a mess obv, cute Yaz, dancing queen, help me thasmin is endgame, its like 1/6 of the story, tardis kitchen, the Doctor gets to lick the spatula, the Doctor was a chef for two days (in her past obv!), there will be a smut sequel, trying to bake a cake, wearing cute aprons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaatyazs/pseuds/teaatyazs
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz try to bake a cake for Grahams birthday. Emphasis on "try". No for real, they're cute space girlfriends. (Mostly) fluff. Kissing, bad puns and disaster lesbians. Pt. I





	Let's try to bake a cake (oh, that's exciting!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I decided I probably wanna do a thasmin one shot collection. So here's the second fic. And another bad title.  
> The Doctor and Yaz try to bake a cake for Grahams birthday. Emphasis on "try". No for real, they're cute space girlfriends. Mostly fluff.  
> "Let's try to bake a cake (oh, that's exciting!)" or "You may be the Dancing Queen, but this doesn't mean you're a good baker too"  
> I got the idea for this fic when I was asking myself "how long is a cake safe to eat?"
> 
> Songs mentioned: "Dancing Queen" and "Take a chance on me" by ABBA

Yasmin opened the fridge. After a quick glance she tilted her head to the side. "Doctor, it is a cake in there, actually."

The Doctor put both grocery bags on the counter. "Huh? There is?" She looked up surprised. 

"Mhm. See? Pew, it smells bad." Yaz moved aside when the Doctor joined her in front of the fridge.

The Doctor put her head in the fridge and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the cake. "Ahh, yes, you're right... I did not remember..." She hesitated, " _having_ it. Probably bought in that cute bakery on this planet we visited two moths ago..." she mumbled frowning. 

She looked at the brunette and then asked seriously, scratching the back of her neck, "How long is a cake safe to eat?"  

"This is- You did not just- Doctor! I can't believe you're being such an asshole! You got me an ace four layer birthday cake, remember? Graham deserves a delicious- okay at least a home-made cake. We _won't_ give him a ponging, expired one. He's our friend."

"I don't think it smells that bad. Let's taste it. Imma put some -how do you call it- _Hendo's_ on it. Problem solved," the Doctor grinned. "Got some in one of the wall cupboards"

"Eww, that's disgusting." Yasmin stopped her from getting the condiment by grabbing her wrist. The Doctor looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Listen babe, we already had this conversation. No matter what Ryan told you, Hendo's does _not_ work with all foods. Do I really have to remind you 'bout the cereals incident last week?"  

The blonde pouted remembering said incident.

"We got a recipe. And we bought all the ingredients..." Yasmin looked at the Doctor and waited for her to understand what she wanted to hint at. 

"Ohh, so we gonna try baking a birthday cake for Graham?"  
   
Yasmin nodded with a bright smile on the face. 

"Oh, that's exciting!" She grinned at Yaz, "But I want to wear an apron. I know the Tardis has some very cool ones. I'll get them!" 

The Doctor dashed out for the aprons.

****

Few minutes later the women stood in the kitchen, Yaz's hair was pulled into a ponytail and they both wore the aprons the Doctor had carefully chosen for them. Yaz had already unpacked the groceries and arranged the ingredients they'd need for the cake on the counter. 

"You look yummy," the Doctor smiled looking at Yaz.

Yasmin wore jeans and her blue jumper with the star on it. The one the Doctor loved so much. Over her clothes she wore a deep blue apron with thousands of stars. It reminded of the night sky on a cloudless night.   
The Doctor wore her usual outfit. The trousers, with the braces and the white jumper underneath her light blue shirt with the rainbow stripes. Above she wore a white apron with blue lettering on it. It said ' _Rule #1 The Doctor is always right Rule #2 if the Doctor is ever wrong. See rule #1_ '

The voices of Agnetha and Anni-Frid were singing the lyrics to "Dancing Queen". 

_Friday night and the lights are low_  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music,   
getting in the swing 

A soaring melody with a disco beat could be heard in the whole Tardis. 

"This song takes me back to the moment at a friends wedding, you know. Few decades ago, when I totally owned the dance floor." She reminisced about the wedding, smoothly swaying to the melody.

Yasmin giggled watching her with heart-eyes, "I bet you did."

The Doctor gently put her hands on Yasmin's hips and pulled her closer. "May I have this dance?" She asked while gently swaying to the melody with her.

"We- gotta bake a cake Doctor..." Yaz rejected reluctantly.

"You're right," she whispered, "May I have a kiss then?" She gave her a dorky smile.

"You're silly." Yaz giggled pushing a strand of blonde hair behind the Doctor's ear.

"No I'm not. I love you. And it's for good luck," she explained caressing Yaz's cheek. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

The brunette smiled and kissed her girlfriend once, slowly, whispering "I love you too" into the kiss and enjoying the closeness. She drew her lips away, but kept them close enough to the Doctor's so that they were almost touching. 

While both were deeply gazing into each others eyes, the Doctor ran her tongue over her lips and pressed them together to moisten them slightly. Yaz's gaze moved slowly to her lips, then back up to her eyes. She tilted her head slightly and both closed their eyes just before they made contact. The Doctor's hands were placed on Yaz's hips again, pulling her close.

At first Yaz used feather-light pressure when her lips were barely grazing over the Doctor's. She kept her movements slow, teasing the Doctor who was longing for more. Her fingers were digging into Yaz's skin. When Yaz decided to slightly open her mouth _at last_ , she did just barely part her lips enough for the Doctor's tongue to slip between.

They locked lips. The Doctor's lower lip was between Yaz's two lips and the Doctor could finally lightly sweep the tip of her tongue over her lower lip. A swift motion Yaz reciprocated immediately, her fingers running through the blonde's hair.

The Doctor opened her mouth more widely offering Yaz unrestricted access, and leading her to make the first tentative tongue contact when Yaz's tongue slowly slid into her mouth. She placed it above the Doctor's. Both moaned with pleasure when their tongues were touching. A shiver ran up Yaz's spine when she started moving her tongue around the Doctor's playfully. Her actions were reciprocated with pleasure.

By the time both women fell into a rhythm of varying in speed, depth and pressure of their kisses, their hands were continuously moving over each others bodies. 

_Honey I'm still free_  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me 

When the last seconds of the song were playing Yaz gently pulled away and sighed. "We gotta really stop now," she whispered. The Doctor heard the arousal in her voice. 

"Yeah, guess you're right, Yaz." She smiled, hands placed on Yaz's hips again, "I'm really excited. I once was a chef for two days, you know."

"Why only for two days? What happened?" Yasmin asked curiously, but already expecting another 'doctor-y' story.

"They discovered I wasn't a chef... and the real chef came back from his holiday- but this does not mean I am not a great chef. My cooking could've been improved the following days- they didn't even knew what I was capable of...," she mumbled.

"Oh Doctor, I've got a bad _filling_ 'bout you and me making this cake."

They were looking into one another's eyes till they both burst out laughing.

"My punning skills are a little _crusty_ , sorry Yaz." 

"Okay, give me a _bake_ then. Your _half-baked_ cooking puns are going to make people angry." She giggled kissing her again.

"But there's nobody in here besides us...," the blonde whispered, touching Yaz's smooth skin underneath her clothes again. Yaz purred softly. 

"Exactly. Thats why I need you to take some bowls out of the cupboard," she whispered back with a grin. 

The Doctor released Yaz reluctantly and walked to the cupboard looking upset.

On tiptoes she tried to reach a bowl in the wall cupboard. About two seconds later Yaz heard porcelain shattering. She turned round to the Doctor who stood at the cupboard facing Yaz. Her hands were raised innocently and in one she held a silvery bowl. 

"I wanted to take the bowl and suddenly...- might need few new plates," she explained.

"God- are you good?" Yaz looked at her worried.

"I'm fine," the blonde smiled. "Gonna sweep this mess up and then we can begin."  

Yaz quickly moved closer as if she had to convince herself the Doctor was fine. 

"Right, I'll go searching for the other utensils." She grabbed the Doctor's arm and looked into her eyes. "Please, be careful, Doctor."

Usually the Doctor was the careful one, yet there did occur events in the past when Yaz questioned this.  
So she worried. And maybe she worried too much. But she didn't care.

"I will be, Yaz." She kissed her quickly and left the kitchen.

****

Yasmin was cracking eggs while the Doctor struggled to measure the ingredients following the recipe.

Quietly humming to the music she took the flour package and tried to open it. Twice. She looked up to see if Yaz had noticed her struggle. She hadn't. The third time she tugged on the sides little too roughly. 

Suddenly she disappeared into a huge flour cloud. Once inhaling it deeply she started coughing. Yaz noticed the white powder in the air and then heard the Doctor coughing. 

"What did you do?" She saw the Doctor within the cloud, which was slowly disappearing, leaving the whole kitchen covered in flour.

"I didn't do anything. It just storta exploded, Yaz!" The Doctor wiped the flour off her face and started knocking the dust off the apron. There were white patches on the Doctor's hair which would be hard ro get out.

Yaz wasn't annoyed or angry. Baking with the Doctor was definitely fun. And she couldn't deny the Doctor still looked hot. Both started laughing.

****

As the kitchen was a whole mess already because of the flour and another accident, this time with butter the women didn't care anymore about keeping the surfaces clean. Baking should be fun, so they were savouring every second of it. There wasn't full attention on the work they had to do, at all. Because singing, dancing, occasional kisses and fooling around made the whole process even better. 

After the Doctor lightly greased the base and sides of two tins with oil and put circles of baking parchment in the bottom Yaz divided the soft batter between the tins. While using a spatula to smooth the surface the Doctor was watching her in awe. She came closer and placed a kiss behind Yaz's ear. Yaz giggled when the blonde's arms went around her body, "Doctor, you know that it is important to measure the ingredients accurately, right?" 

"Don't worry, I'm pro. I even added a little extra."

Yaz rolled her eyes, "You did wha- it doesn't matter." 

"I wanna lick the spatula," the Doctor held out her hand.

"Have it," Yaz smiled and gave it to her. She put the tins into the oven. "How do I adjust the temperature? There are no numbers on the little display here."

The Doctor watched her, happily licking the spatula, "I've got no idea, never had a kitchen before- well I had but- I forgot. I think you have to estimate the temperature." She took the recipe, and read still licking  the spatula every now and then, "here it says _'bake for about 20 minutes until golden and the cake springs back when pressed.'_ "

Yaz ajusted the temperature. She stood up and watched the Doctor, "You look very good, you know. Licking that spatula." The blonde looked up, her eyes met Yaz's "You know, we can share if you want-," before she could finish the sentence her voice was cut off by Yaz's kiss.

**END pt. I**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This is the first part of a two part story 'arc'. Second part **will** be smut.


End file.
